horizontesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jab Korr (inglés)
Appearance center|thumb|128px|Jab Korr's portrait in the Galactic Civil War. Biographical information Homeworld: Commenor, Dantooine Born: 27 BBY, Commenor Died: 29 ABY, Coruscant Physical description Species: Human Gender: Male Heigh: 1.84 meters Hair color: Black, later graying Eye color: Blue Cybernetics: Implant Communicator (10 ABY) Chronological information Era(s): *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era Political information Affiliation: *Galactic Empire *Imperial Navy *Smuggler Privateer *Lok Revenant *Heroes of Silence *Mandalorian Protectors *New Republic *New Republic Navy *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet Relatives: *Fathers (no names mentioned) *Jake Korr (brother) *Kasia Veltar (couple) *Jake Korr Veltar (son) Best friends: *Kai Yassen *Neethan Taira *Kyp Adal'macor *Yuka Blackrose *Marauder Det'onator *Leboren Branxo *Vardas Darkfire (later enemy) *Fenn Shysa (Mandalore) "Sometimes "The Silence" is the loudest shout" - Jab Korr challenging Nym. Jab Korr was a fervent defender of justice and keeper of peace who helped protect the mandalorian culture and the galaxy by founding the [http://es.horizontes.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_of_Silence_(ingl%C3%A9s) Heroes of Silence '''] with its own autonomy. Exerting a strong presence in Dantooine and the Rachuk Sector and watching the Myto's Arrow hyperspace route, they almost always fought in an undercover way against criminal organizations such us the Black Sun, Jabba's Criminal Empire, Valarians or Nym's Lok Revenant and high-corrupted imperial positions as well; years later they would help and befriend the Mandalorian Protectors and sympathize and support the New Republic. He was appointed ''mando'burc'ya'' ("Friend of Mandalore") by Fenn Shysa after more than 10 years of strong friendship. He received a [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Beskar'gam ''Beskar'gam''] (mandalorian armor) and a new name among their people; from that moment he would be known as '''K'uur ("Silence" in Mando'a) and used to wear his armor as a sign of great honor and eternal gratitude. Jab Korr's Beskar'gam colours were black, golden orange and blue, representing "Justice", "Lust for Life" and "Resposibility" respectively. Jab Korr had a son with his old partner and lover Kasia Veltar in 9 ABY, at the age of 36 years, just before the Grand Admiral Thrawn's failed attack on Coruscant. They named their son "Jake Korr Veltar", in honor to Jab's brother and with the parents' surnames. Jab Korr was fallen near the end of the Second Battle of Coruscant (29 DBY), sacrificing himlself to gain time for his commando to escape from the Yuuzhan Vong back to their fleet. He died satisfied knowing the Galactic Alliance was victorious and his people was save while the Alliance Fleet bombed his position, destroying the Yuuzhan Vong's large facilities. Biography Birth and childhood Borned in 27 BBY as the second and younger child of Korr Family in Kliffen headquarters (Commenor), son of a shipwright and a merchant, he grew in peace with his family untill the Clone Wars broke out, when his father was sent to the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia and died onboard Captain Jan Dodonna's Star Destroyer. Following the Declaration of a New Order, there were a number of anti-Imperial protests across the planet. Their mother took them far from the violence in the cities and stablished themlseves in a small village as new home. NEW UPDATES COMING SOON! Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Star Wars Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Jab Korr Categoría:HdS